Die kleine Susan will nicht aus dem Kinderparadies abgeholt werden
Hallo. Ich bin Susan. Ich mag Pferde und male gerne. Meine Lieblingsfarbe ist rot. Heute habe ich meinen elften Geburtstag. Daddy ist am Morgen schon in mein Zimmer gekommen und er dachte wohl, er weckt mich auf, dabei war ich längst wach. Ich saß auf meinem Bett und habe schon auf ihn gewartet; ganz gespannt auf das Geschenk, das er für mich hat. Daddy macht immer die tollsten Geschenke. Dieses Jahr ist es ein riesiger Stoffelefant. Der ist genauso groß wie ich und gut zum Kuscheln. Kuchen gibt es später, hat Daddy gesagt. Jetzt muss er zur Arbeit. Seitdem stehe ich die ganze Zeit auf Zehenspitzen auf einem Stuhl und schaue aus dem Fenster. Wann kommt er denn endlich wieder? Ich kann es kaum erwarten. Draußen sehe ich nur gelegentlich Autoreifen vorbeirollen. Kein Daddy in Sicht. Irgendwann gebe ich es auf und setze mich zu meinem Stoffelefanten aufs Bett. Er braucht einen Namen, überlege ich. Ich kann ihn schließlich nicht einfach nur „Elefant“ nennen. Er ist groß und weich und er guckt ein bisschen tollpatschig. Ich beschließe, ihn Oskar zu nennen. Das passt irgendwie zu ihm. Ich biete ihm etwas von dem Essen an, das Daddy mir in mein Zimmer gestellt hat, als er gefahren ist. Oskar scheint keine Putensandwiches zu mögen. Auch die mit Käse schaut er kaum an. Also esse ich sie selber. Wie immer mit einer dicken Schicht Mayonnaise, weil die mag ich besonders. Daddy weiß das. Deswegen nimmt er ja so viel davon, wenn er mein Essen zubereitet. Als es Abend wird, höre ich endlich Schritte vor meiner Zimmertür und freudig stürme ich Daddy entgegen, als er reinkommt. „He, Vorsicht, Kleine“, lacht er, hält mich aber trotzdem ganz fest, während er die Tür hinter sich mit seinem Fuß zustößt. In der Hand, die mich nicht an ihn drückt, hält er – wie versprochen – einen Kuchen mit elf Kerzen. „Wünsch dir was“, sagt er und hält ihn mir lächelnd hin. Ich grinse und puste alle Kerzen aus. Wünschen tue ich mir nichts. Ich habe doch schon den allerbesten Daddy der Welt. Er setzt sich zu mir auf den Boden und singt ein Geburtstagslied für mich und dann essen wir Kuchen, bis wir fast platzen. Pappsatt lassen wir uns auf mein Bett fallen und ich weiß, was kommt, als seine Hand langsam nach mir tastet. Er will kuscheln. Früher habe ich es gehasst, wenn er das machen wollte. Ich habe sogar geschrien und ihn gekratzt. Das tut mir jetzt irgendwie leid. Jetzt bin ich viel erwachsener und ich weiß, dass es ja überhaupt nicht wehtut und dass er mir gar nichts tut. Er kuschelt eben gerne mit mir. Daddys machen das mit ihren Kindern, wenn sie sie wirklich liebhaben. Als er fertig ist, zieht er sich wieder an, nimmt den Kuchen und geht damit zurück nach oben. Ich bleibe im Zimmer. Hier gehöre ich hin, sagt er. Hier kann er mich vor allen anderen beschützen. Ich wasche mich an einem kleinen Waschbecken und dann hole ich Oskar mit ins Bett, der weichen musste, als Daddy dort mit mir sein wollte. Das war ein schöner elfter Geburtstag, denke ich, und schließe die Augen. Der Kuchen war gut. Oskar ist ein tolles Geschenk. Und das Kuscheln dauert ja auch überhaupt nicht lange. Ich habe es schon fast wieder vergessen. Lächelnd schlafe ich ein. Später in der Nacht höre ich von oben ein lautes Poltern. Ich wache auf und frage mich zuerst, ob ich nicht einfach nur schlecht geträumt habe, aber dann höre ich Männer schreien und es folgt weiteres, noch lauteres Poltern. Daddys Stimme höre ich auch. Vor Angst sitze ich augenblicklich aufrecht im Bett. Sind Einbrecher im Haus? Wollen sie meinem Daddy etwa wehtun? Er beschützt mich doch, ganz bestimmt, er hat ja versprochen, mich immer zu beschützen. Er hat gesagt, in meinem Zimmer bin ich sicher ... Ich sehe, wie die Türklinke heruntergedrückt wird. Mein Herz rast. Die Tür geht natürlich nicht auf. Daddy sperrt sie zu, wenn er geht. Jedes Mal. Ich bin sicher, versuche ich mir einzureden. Daddy war schlauer als die Einbrecher. Er hat die Tür jedes Mal von außen zugesperrt. Jemand tritt mit voller Wucht gegen die Tür. Sie gibt keinen Zentimeter nach. Draußen höre ich wieder diese Stimmen. Die von Daddy ist nicht mehr dabei. Haben sie ihn etwa totgeschlagen? Ich spüre die Tränen in meine Augen schießen und starre, eng an Oskar gedrängt, auf die Tür. Sie ist alles, was mich noch vor den verrückten Gewalttätern trennt. Wie Rammböcke prasseln schwere Fußtritte auf sie ein. Dann wird es schlagartig still. Totenstill. Mein Atem geht schnell und flach. Sind sie weg? Hat Daddy sie vertrieben? Ich weiß es nicht. Die Ungewissheit ist fast schlimmer als der Krach davor. Dann höre ich ein mechanisch-leises Geräusch. Was ist das? Ein Bohrer? Es klingt ein bisschen wie ein ... Mir fällt die Kinnlade herunter, als sich das Türschloss aus seiner Halterung verabschiedet. Es wird nach draußen gezogen und außer einem Loch bleibt nichts übrig. Ich sehe das Blitzen von Taschenlampen. Draußen schreit und trampelt keiner mehr. Ich höre das Rascheln von Kleidung und gedämpfte Anweisungen im Befehlston. Ich habe solche Angst. Die Männer machen irgendwas an der Tür. Ich weiß nicht, was. Aber ich weiß, sie wollen zu mir. Sie wollen mir vielleicht wehtun. Oder sie wollen mich mitnehmen. Oder sie wollen mich... ich will gar nicht weiterdenken. Obwohl ich eigentlich tapfer sein müsste, kann ich mein Wimmern nicht unterdrücken. Es schwillt zu einem halbpanischen Schrei an, als die Klinke ein weiteres Mal nach unten geht – und die Tür dieses Mal aufschwingt. Davor steht mein allerschlimmster Albtraum. Große, breite Männer; Riesen allesamt. Sie tragen nur Schwarz. Ihre Gesichter sind von Sturmhauben und Helmen komplett verdeckt. Nur ihre Augen kann ich sehen. Sie richten sich sofort gesammelt auf mich. Die Lichtkegel aller Taschenlampen finden mich gleichzeitig. Sie blenden mich, als ich mich kreischend hinter Oskar verstecke. „Das ist sie“, ruft einer und winkt seine Leute in mein Zimmer. Ihre schweren Stiefel poltern auf mich zu. „Susan! Susan, beruhige dich! Wir sind hier, um dir zu helfen.“ „Was habt ihr mit Daddy gemacht?“, schreie ich sie an, während sie unaufhaltsam näherkommen. Ich sehe Pistolen und Schlagstöcke an ihrem Gürtel. Auf ihren Westen steht POLIZEI. Das ergibt keinen Sinn. Es sind Einbrecher, Mörder. Sie haben meinen Daddy. Jetzt holen sie auch mich. Strampelnd und schlagend wehre ich mich gegen ihre Hände, aber sie halten mich fest. Genauso fest, wie Daddy mich immer gehalten hat. Ich habe keine Chance. Beißend und kratzend verweigere ich die Kapitulation. Sie tragen mich völlig unbeeindruckt die Kellertreppe hinauf, raus aus dem Haus, das ich noch nie von außen gesehen habe. Die Nacht ist abwechselnd schwarz und grellblau von den sich drehenden Sirenen. Zwei Männer drücken Daddy mit dem Oberkörper auf die Motorhaube eines Pseudo-Polizeiwagens. Ich selbst werde auf einen Rücksitz verfrachtet, wo eine Frau mich in Empfang nimmt und festhält, bis wir zu zweit eingesperrt sind. „Ruhig, Kleine, ganz ruhig. Jetzt ist alles gut. Wir haben dich da rausgeholt.“ „Ich will zu meinem Daddy!“, brülle ich sie an und versuche, mich auf sie zu stürzen. Der Sicherheitsgurt ist zu eng. Er hält mich streng auf meinem Sitz.Die Frau – auch in einer falschen Polizeiuniform und offenbar Komplizin der Entführer – schüttelt seufzend den Kopf. Ich brülle und schreie sie an. Völlig wirkungslos. Auch, als sich vorne zwei weitere Entführer in das Auto setzen und der Motor anspringt, reagiert keiner auf meine Hysterie. „Stockholmsyndrom, wie?“, fragt der Beifahrer und dreht sich zu der neben mir sitzenden Frau um. Sie nickt bloß. Das war die einzige Erinnerung an diese Nacht, die ich auf Dauer behalten sollte. Alles andere würde untergehen und zu einem schleimigen, schwarzen Gemenge der Angst und des Terrors werden. Dieser eine Satz nicht. Stockholmsyndrom, wie? Ich würde noch in der Nacht daran denken, als ich die Menschen tötete, die meinen Daddy gefangen hielten. Als ich ihn endlich befreite. „Daddy“, würde ich ihn fragen, nachdem ich die Pistole entsorgt und das Blut von meinen Händen gewaschen hatte, „weißt du, was das Stockholmsyndrom ist?“ „Aber natürlich, Süße. Das ist, wenn Menschen dir Böses antun und du sie trotzdem zu lieben beginnst.“ „Aber ich habe das nicht“, würde ich antworten. „Ich habe ihnen all die Jahre nicht geglaubt. Nicht ein einziges Wort. Ich habe nur so getan.“ „Ich weiß, Susan. Du bist ein kluges Mädchen. Warst du schon immer. Und jetzt – zieh dich aus. Ich will kuscheln.“ Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Empfohlene Pastas